Wie Staub im Wind (Kapitel)
"Wie Staub im Wind" ist das zwanzigste Kapitel des ersten Bandes Drohende Schatten. Gleichzeitig ist es das zwanzigste Kapitel des ersten englischen Originalbandes The Eye of the World, der als Die Suche nach dem Auge der Welt auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung 325px|zentriert Die Gruppe will vor den Trollocs aus Shadar Logoth fliehen, wird jedoch durch das Wesen Mashadar getrennt. Perrin und Egwene treffen aufeinander und nehmen ein unwillkommenes Bad im Arinelle. Rand, Mat und Thom retten sich auf die Gischt. Handlung Rand al'Thor Ort: Shadar Logoth Sie verlassen das Steingebäude und halten sich nahe beieinander, während sie die Stadt durchqueren. Rand beobachtet jeden Schatten misstrauisch und ist froh, dass die Augen weg sind, bis er sich fragt, warum sie weg sind. Alle sind so nervös, dass sie schließlich zurückbleiben, bis Rand merkt, dass Lan und Moiraine ihnen schon ein großes Stück voraus sind. Er will sein Pferd antreiben, als ein dünner Nebelfaden die Straße überquert und Moiraine ihm befielt, stehen zu bleiben. Rand gehorcht sofort. Der Nebel ist dicker geworden und Wolke weigert sich, ihm näher zu kommen. Die Aes Sedai und der Behüter kommen zurück und beide betrachten den Nebel eindringlich. Rand merkt, dass selbst Mandarb und Aldieb unruhig werden. Als Nynaeve nachfragt, erklärt Moiraine, dass dies Mashadar ist und man stirbt, wenn es einen berührt. Schnell weichen die anderen davor zurück. Egwene fragt, wie sie jetzt zu ihnen gelangen sollen und ob Moiraine es töten kann. Doch die Aes Sedai lacht nur bitter und sagt, Mashadar sei so groß, dass selbst die gesamte Weiße Burg es nicht töten könnte. Außerdem würde das benutzen der Macht sowohl den Myrddraal als auch den Rest von Mashadar anlocken. Resigniert erklärt Moiraine schließlich, sie sollten sich nach einem bestimmten, roten Stern am Himmel richten, der sie zum Fluss führen würde. Außerdem sollen sie sich ruhig verhalten, um die Trollocs nicht aufmerksam zu machen. Als Egwene fragt, wie sie die Aes Sedai finden sollen, antwortet Moiraine, dass sie sie finden würde. Durch die Münzen mit dem Finder-Gewebe. Nervös starren die Emondsfelder den Nebel an, dann reiten sie schließlich los und Rand wird klar, dass er Moiraine plötzlich vermisst. Er versucht, nicht an die Bedrohungen in der Stadt zu denken und sucht einen Weg zum Fluss. Da die anderen ihn vorausreiten lassen, fühlt er sich für sie verantwortlich. Als sie nach mehreren Sackgassen wieder einem dicken Nebelarm gegenüberstehen, lösen sich Tentakel davon und gleiten auf sie zu. Die Gruppe wendet und alle galoppieren davon, als sie plötzlich Trollocs sehen, die jedoch genauso überrascht aussehen wie sie. thumb|left|150px Die Gruppe trennt sich und Rand schreit, dass sie ihm folgen sollen, doch die anderen rufen das gleiche und alle verschwinden in eine andere Richtung. Rand merkt, dass ihm drei Trollocs folgen und beugt sich tief über den Hals von Wolke. Vor ihm drängt Mashadar aus den Fenstern eines Gebäudes. Als er sich umdreht, sieht er hinter den Trollocs einen Myrddraal reiten. Mashadars Fühler greifen nach ihm, aber er drängt Wolke vorwärts, voller Angst, dass der Nebel ihn berührt. Der Myrddraal zwingt die Trollocs weiter vorwärts, doch Mashadar ergreift alle vier und Rand hört das schrille, durchdringende Kreischen des Blassen. Wolke rennt noch schneller. Irgendwann wird ihm klar, dass er den Myrddraal nicht mehr hören kann und er hält an, um sich umzusehen. Ängstlich fragt er sich, ob die anderen überlebt haben. Da die Stadt riesengroß ist, weiß er, dass er keine Chance hätte, sie zu finden und reitet weiter zum Fluss. Dann hört er ein Geräusch und hält Wolke an. Etwas schiebt sich aus dem Schatten, und er erkennt einen Trolloc. Brüllend greift er das Wesen an, da er nicht weiß, was hinter ihm ist, und erkennt gerade noch rechtzeitig Mat. Er fragt seinen Freund, ob dieser die anderen gesehen hat, doch Mat ist allein wie er. Gemeinsam reiten sie weiter zum Fluss. Doch dann ertönt ein Trolloc-Horn in der Stadt und eines außerhalb antwortet. Trotzdem bemühen sie sich um Ruhe und gelangen schließlich an ein Tor, das aus der Stadt führt. Mat zögert, und Rand fragt, ob es drinnen sicherer sei als draußen. Sie reiten weiter und lassen Shadar Logoth hinter sich zurück, lauschen auf jedes Geräusch, als Thom plötzlich auf sie zu reitet und ruft, sie sollten sich beeilen. Hinter ihm brechen Trollocs durchs Unterholz. Ohne nachzudenken gehorchen sie und Rand fragt sich, was geschieht, wenn sie Moiraine nicht finden. Oder Egwene. Perrin Aybara Ort: Shadar Logoth Perrin beobachtet aus dem Schatten eines der Tore, die aus der Stadt führen. Nachdenklich streichelt er seine Axt und überlegt, ob dieser Weg hinaus wirklich sicher ist. Er weiß, dass viele ihn für langsam halten, aber er bewegt sich immer bedächtig, da er eben groß und stark ist, und denkt lieber etwas länger über eine Sache nach, um wirklich sicher zu sein, da Mat sich durch seine vorschnellen Entschlüsse oft genug in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hat. Aber jetzt sagt er sich, er sollte nicht zu viel nachdenken. Die Hörner, die er vor kurzem gehört hat, lassen ihn sich fragen, ob die anderen wohl gefangen genommen wurden, aber wie Moiraine sagte will er zum Fluss gelangen. Er reitet los, und in diesem Moment erscheint ein anderes Pferd in der Dunkelheit. Eine Stimme fragt vorsichtig nach Rand, und er gibt sich Egwene zu erkennen. Er fragt, ob sie die anderen gesehen hat, doch Egwene verneint und sagt, es würde ihnen sicher gut gehen. Um ihnen beiden Mut zu machen erklärt Perrin, dass Moiraine und Lan sie alle sicher beschützen würden. Er ist erleichtert, als sie die Stadt verlassen haben, auch wenn dort Trollocs und Myrddraal auf sie lauern könnten, denn Mordeth hat ihm mehr Angst eingejagt. Sie reiten langsam weiter, doch dann ertönen wieder Trolloc-Hörner und er hört die Rufe der Schattenwesen. Eilig treibt er sein Pferd an und ruft nach Egwene. Panisch reiten sie durch den Wald. Bela fällt zurück und Perrin sagt Egwene, sie solle sich beeilen. Hinter ihr kann er schon die Trollocs erkennen. Ort: Fluss Arinelle Doch dann stürzt sein Pferd plötzlich und er fällt ins Wasser. Keuchend schlägt er um sich und kämpft sich an die Oberfläche, wo er nach Egwene ruft. Ein Speer zischt an ihm vorbei und er hört die Trollocs schreien. Perrin lässt sich treiben und löst seinen Umhang, um weniger Gewicht mit sich zu tragen, während er zum anderen Ufer schwimmt. Das Gewicht der Axt erschwert ihm das schwimmen, aber er kann sich aus Angst vor weiteren Trollocs nicht davon trennen. Erschöpft erreicht er schließlich das Ufer. Es ist kalt und er kann keine Trollocs sehen. Dann beginnt er die Namen seiner Freunde zu rufen, doch ihm antworten nur die Stimmen der Trollocs. Frierend sucht er Schutz vor dem kalten Wind. Rand al'Thor Ort: Wälder um Shadar Logoth Sie haben die Trollocs anscheinend abgehängt und Rand versucht, Wolke zu beruhigen. Den roten Stern haben sie aus den Augen verloren, als sie vor weiteren Trollocs fliehen mussten. Mat behauptet, sie müssten nach Osten reiten, doch Thom entdeckt den Stern schließlich. Doch Rand sieht eine Bewegung und ein Trolloc stürzt sich auf sie. Andere folgen und Mat schießt einem einen Pfeil ins Auge, ehe sie erneut fliehen. Rand bemerkt, dass Thom verschwunden ist, doch als er sich umdreht, sieht er, dass der Gaukler plötzlich hinter den Trollocs auftaucht. Er erledigt zwei mit seinen Messern, der dritte rennt davon. Grollend erklärt der Gaukler, es wären seine besten Messer gewesen, doch er hält sich nicht damit auf, sie zurückzuholen sondern reitet weiter. Ort: Fluss Arinelle Sie erreichen das Flussufer und erneut ertönen Trolloc-Hörner. Rand fragt sich, ob jetzt wohl einer der anderen gefangen wurde. Thom sagt, sie müssten sich jetzt entscheiden, ob sie flussauf oder flussabwärts reiten wollen. Mat protestiert, dass die anderen genau in der entgegengesetzten Richtung sein könnten, und Thom gibt ihm recht. Dann reitet der Gaukler flussabwärts. Lange Zeit geschieht nichts, dann sehen sie ein Licht vor sich und erkennen schließlich ein Schiff, das am Ufer ankert. Der Gaukler steigt ab und sagt, das wäre besser als das Floss einer Aes Sedai. Er will den Kapitän warnen und sagt den Jungen, sie sollten zur Sicherheit ihre Sachen mitbringen. Rand fragt ihn, ob er ohne die anderen abfahren will, doch bevor Thom noch antworten kann, brechen Trollocs aus dem Unterholz und greifen sie an. Thom schreit sofort, sie sollen auf das Schiff und brüllt weiter, um die Mannschaft zu wecken. Ort: Flusschiff Gischt auf dem Arinelle Rand reißt seine Sachen von Wolkes Sattel und rennt Thom hinterher. Er wirft alles über die Reling und springt an Deck, bevor er bemerkt, dass dort ein Mann schläft, auf dem er landet. Inzwischen Rennen die Matrosen hinauf und Trollocs greifen nach Rand. Er kämpft, während die Matrosen die Haltetaue lösen. Der Mann, auf dem er gelandet ist, kriecht von ihm weg und ruft, er solle ihn verschonen. Etwas prallt gegen Rand und schleudert ihn aufs Deck. Nach Luft ringend versucht er sein Schwert zu greifen, das ihm aus der Hand gefallen ist. Der Mann, der gerade noch vor ihm weg gekrochen ist, starrt das Schwert gierig an und versteckt sich dann. Rand dreht sich um und sieht einen Trolloc auf der Reling stehen. Noch mehr versucht er das Schwert zu erreichen, doch seine Muskeln reagieren nicht. Langsam wird ihm schwarz vor Augen und er versucht einen Ausweg zu finden. Alles scheint sich in Zeitlupe zu bewegen und er kann nur noch daran denken, dass er sterben wird, als der Trolloc eine zerbrochene Fangstange hebt und Rand damit erstechen will. Er schreit auf, und dann schwenkt plötzlich eine Segelstange heran und fegt den Trolloc vom Schiff. Rand hat in seiner Verzweiflung wieder die Macht benutzt. Vier Tage später wird er die Reaktion darauf haben. (Flucht auf dem Arinelle (Kapitel)) Fassungslos starrt Rand auf den leeren Fleck und sagt sich, dass er jetzt all sein Glück verbraucht hat. Dann kann er endlich wieder aufstehen, greift sein Schwert und sieht, wie das Schiff auf dem Fluss vom Ufer weg treibt. Rand steckt das Schwert wieder ein und sieht einen Mann, der wütend über das Deck schreitet und nach jemandem namens Floran Gelb ruft. Er hat einen starken Akzent und Rand hält ihn für den Kapitän. Die Besatzungsmitglieder zerren einen kleinen Mann herbei, in dem Rand denjenigen erkennt, auf dem er zuvor gelandet ist. Der Kapitän fragt, ob Gelb die Segelstange befestigt hat und dieser beschwört, dass er das tat. Doch der Kapitän wirft ihm jetzt vor, er habe auf der Wache geschlafen. Doch Gelb verteidigt sich erneut und behauptet, Rand hätte sich an ihn angeschlichen und sei ein Schattenfreund. Doch der Kapitän brüllt ihn an, dass es das letzte mal wäre, und Gelb in Weißbrücke vom Schiff verschwinden müsste. Dann scheucht er ihn davon. Rand sieht, wie der Kapitän, den Gelb vorher Domon genannt hat, sich selbst fragt, warum die Trollocs ihn nicht in Ruhe lassen. Rands Blick fällt auf das Ufer und er merkt, dass sie schon weit abgetrieben sind. Er bittet den Kapitän, wieder ans Ufer zu fahren, um ihre Freunde zu holen, doch der Mann sieht sie nur ausdruckslos an. Thom will sich vorstellen, doch Domon weist sie an, sie in seine Kabine zu begleiten. Dort stellt er sich als Bayle Domon, Kapitän der Gischt, vor und fragt, warum er sie nicht sofort vom Schiff werfen lassen sollte. Mat sagt schnell, sie wollten keine Schwierigkeiten machen und wären auf dem Weg nach Caemlyn, doch Thom unterbricht ihn und erzählt, er wäre ein Gaukler und sie seien seine Lehrlinge. Domon sagt, er wüsste nicht, dass die Caemlyn-Straße in der Nähe wäre und Thom beginnt eine blumige, ausgeschmückte Geschichte darüber zu erzählen, warum die drei sich dort befanden. Zwar erwähnt er alles, was ihnen passiert ist, verändert die Geschichte jedoch so sehr, dass selbst Rand und Mat ihn verblüfft anstarren. Domon sagt, nicht viele würden das glauben, doch er habe die Trollocs selbst gesehen. Als er fragt, ob sie noch etwas von dem erwähnten Schatz dabei haben, sagt Thom, sie hätten alles bei den Pferden lassen müssen. Domon sagt, da sie nicht bezahlen könnten, könnte er sie auch ans Ufer schwimmen lassen. Mat protestiert sofort, und Domon erklärt, gegen Rands Schwert würde er sie bis nach Weißbrücke mitfahren lassen. Diesmal protestiert Rand, der sich nicht vom Schwert seines Vaters trennen will. Domon erklärt, dann würde er sie nicht mitnehmen, und Rand beginnt, seine Taschen zu leeren. Er findet die Silbermünze, die Moiraine ihm gegeben hat, und reicht sie Domon. Mat tut es ebenfalls. Als sie das tun, bricht das Finder-Gewebe, mit dem Moiraine die Münzen belegt hat. (Lausche dem Wind (Kapitel)). Er sieht, dass Thom ihn böse ansieht, doch der Kapitän hat die Münzen schon an sich genommen und gibt ihnen ein wenig Geld zurück. Domon sagt, das würde bis Weißbrücke reichen und auch für die Beschädigung des Schiffes sein und dafür, dass sie die Trollocs zu ihm gebracht hatten. Rand fragt, ob er die anderen auch holen würde, doch Domon erklärt ihm, sie wären bereits Meilenweit von der Stelle entfernt und er wolle bis Weißbrücke nicht mehr anhalten. Da er erneut erwähnt, schon wieder Trollocs auf den Fersen zu haben, fragt Thom nach. Domon erzählt ihnen, dass er in Saldaea überwintert hatte. Die Große Fäule ist bis in Sichtweite von Maradon vorgedrungen und jede Nacht werden Bauernhöfe überfallen, weshalb die Menschen glauben, die Letzte Schlacht wäre nahe. Doch Rand hört nicht mehr zu. Er denkt an die anderen, die er zurücklassen musste und ist überrascht, als Thom ihn und Mat schließlich aus der Kabine zieht. Oben an Deck wirft ihnen der Gaukler vor, dass er ihnen die Passage auch mit seinen Künsten hätte erkaufen können. Doch Mat glaubt das nicht, da Domon für ihn sehr ernst klang. Rand starrt von der Reling aufs dunkle Wasser und nach einer Weile gesellt sich Thom zu ihm und sagt, er hätte nichts tun können. Er versichert ihm, dass die anderen inzwischen bestimmt bei Moiraine und Lan in Sicherheit sind. Doch Rand kann immer nur wiederholen, dass er Egwene versprochen hat, auf sie aufzupassen. Charaktere * Rand al'Thor * Mat Cauthon * Perrin Aybara * Egwene al'Vere * Nynaeve al'Meara * Moiraine Damodred * Lan Mandragoran * Thom Merrilin * Floran Gelb * Bayle Domon * Mashadar Erwähnt * Tam al'Thor * Mordeth Tiere * Aldieb * Mandarb * Bela * Wolke Gruppen * Aes Sedai * Behüter * Seherin * Trollocs * Myrddraal - auch als Halbmensch und Blasser Berufe * Gaukler * Kapitän * Matrose Erwähnt * Schattenlords * Draghkar Orte * Shadar Logoth * Arinelle ** Gischt (Flussschiff) Erwähnt * Wasserwald * Verschleierte Berge * Baerlon * Aridhol * Illian (Hauptstadt) * Saldaea ** Maradon * Große Fäule Gegenstände * Reiherschwert * Halbmondaxt Kategorie:Drohende Schatten (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Shadar Logoth Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Gischt Kategorie:Arinelle Kategorie:Kapitel Andor